<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Caress my Armor by MeltdownerKnight17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166321">Caress my Armor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltdownerKnight17/pseuds/MeltdownerKnight17'>MeltdownerKnight17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Another Resplendent Alt made me write, Armor Kink, Beds, Caves, Daydreaming, Dubious Consent, Fever, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Other Heroes Mentioned - Freeform, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Out of Character, Pillow Talk, Power Bottom, Rare Pairings, Resplendents be damned!, Sex In A Cave</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:28:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltdownerKnight17/pseuds/MeltdownerKnight17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hector has received the new armor just like how Lyn and Eliwood did. But after the thing during the inn, Hector is overwhelmed by how different his best friend is.</p>
<p>Hector looks at the armor on the mirror to witness his new armor. ‘I have to say, this looks good on me,’ He wasn’t a fan of fashion since he is more of function over form but he could get used to this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eliwood/Hector (Fire Emblem)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Caress my Armor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello again my dearies. This time its another inspiration by Resplendent Alt. This time its with Hector. Aside from the awkward positioning of his arm, I really love his Muspell Armor. Now all FE7 lords have their Resplendent costumes. Boy, they made Eliwood more attractive in his alt and even Hector. But sadly, he is simply DC fodder.</p>
<p>Also this has a bit of unsightly things in the tags. So you have been warned. If you're seeing this before you read, read at your own risk.<br/>I don't own the series so you know that.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Title: Caress my armor</p>
<p>Summary: Hector has received the new armor just like how Lyn and Eliwood did. But after the thing during the inn, Hector is overwhelmed by how different his best friend is.</p>
<p>Rating: E</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hector is now wearing his new armor which hails from the land of Muspell. The combination of black, blue, and gold. Also with the gray cape with colors of the burning flames. The blue scales on the torso and black feathers on the lower sides of his armor.</p>
<p>Hector looks at the armor on the mirror to witness his new armor. <em>‘I have to say, this looks good on me,’</em> He wasn’t a fan of fashion since he is more of function over form but he could get used to this.</p>
<p>He can remember how Lilina is gushing on how cool looking his dad is, even Roy jokingly said that he looks cooler than his father which made Eliwood ruffle his hair.</p>
<p>“Hello there handsome,” A voice calls from behind which made Hector reach for his Armads from his side only to be pointed at Eliwood.</p>
<p>“Geez, Don’t scare me like that Eliwood,” He puts down his weapon at the side.</p>
<p>“You look good in the Muspell armor,” He compliments at Hector who was still on the edge. “Though it would be kind of hilarious if we switch clothes,”</p>
<p>The blue haired-lord chuckles at the thought of him wearing white and light clothes while Eliwood wears his heavy armor. “Haha, I could see you struggling to wear my armor,” The red-haired lord can see him preoccupied with his joke as he sneakily closes the door behind him and locks the door.</p>
<p>Hector’s eyes wide open to hear the door and lock. He sees Eliwood undone his cape drop off the floor. “El…What are you-” He was hushed when Eliwood puts his finger on his lips.</p>
<p>“Hush. Allow me to praise you in that armor of yours,” Eliwood licks his lips seductively. The blue-haired notice that twinkle in his eyes. He is still not used on how Eliwood can become such a polite man and honest man, became such a dashing, sexy, and seductive man in a blink of an eye.</p>
<p>He began removing bits and pieces of both their armor. He uses his fingers to wander around every inch of his armor as he continues whispering sweet nothings in his ears. Hector can’t help but be aroused by Eliwood’s sweet nothings and his hand grinding on his crotch is not helping. “You look so tasty, Hector.” He took a nibble on his ear making Hector gasped as his fingers explore his armor. From the shoulder plates, the chest plates, even the thighs behind his armor.</p>
<p>“Damn, how did you became so-” He winced when he felt Eliwood’s tongue was in his inner ear was making him let out weird noises.</p>
<p>“Sorry, Hec. I have my secrets, perhaps you’re thinking of other versions of myself having their way at you right now. Even have me and Roy suck your Maltet too,” Hector blushed in deeper red as he imagines both Eliwood and Roy licking and sucking his cock.</p>
<p>
  <em>Flashback</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hector was lying down on the bed as both Father and Son are licking at his cock. Eliwood and Roy are licking his cock. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Father, Lord Hector’s cock is soo big,’ Roy holds Hector’s cock while he licks at Hector’s cock.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Oh yes, Roy. Wait till you have him inside of you’ Eliwood licks the head which made Hector grips the sheet hard with his hand.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Please. Stop. I’m gonna-’ Hector was interrupted as he painted both red-haired men with his white fluid painted on their face. Roy’s face is painted with Hector’s white fluid from his face and hair.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Father. Did Lord Hector just-‘</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Eliwood cuts as he wipes the fluid on his face and lifts Roy’s chin, ‘Oh you look messy let me,’ He then locks lips with his…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>End of Flashback</em>
</p>
<p>The banging on the door made Hector snap from his daydreaming. “Lord Hector! Are you ready?” Both men heard Shareena’s voice from the door.</p>
<p>Eliwood clicked his tongue in cursed for the sudden interruption. “Don’t just do that!” Hector scolded him for his pervy antics.</p>
<p>Both men suited up in their armor and Eliwood helped to put the armor back on for Hector. After a few minutes of fixing themselves.</p>
<p>“Thanks for helping me put on my armor,” Hector adjust the plating on his shoulder armor.</p>
<p>“Anytime Hector,” He smiles at his friend as he brushes the dust of his armor. He goes to the door and unlocks the lock.</p>
<p>“Just…be tamer with your urges alright Eliwood. I’m still not used to this…aggressive side of yours.” He scratches behind his head, still flustered about Eliwood’s advances</p>
<p>Eliwood chuckles at the flustered Hector, “Can’t promise that,” He teased him as he opens the door to find Shareena who is asking about Hector’s new armor.</p>
<p>Hector is still wondering how can Eliwood changed his demeanor so quickly. He needs to figure out how to counter this attitude of his before the other heroes can notice. Possibly Ann will use this to get some profit out of this should she ever found out about it.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Hector was in the dining hall in the Aether Resort luckily it was Reindhart’s turn to cook, his cooking was quite good. Since he has been saying that he will do anything for Ishtar. Hector fondles his food with his fork still doesn’t know how to deal with Eliwood.</p>
<p>“Hector?” A man called his name which made him turn to see another fellow blue-haired man.</p>
<p>“Oh, hello Ephraim.” He looks at Hector in curiosity who seems troubled.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong Hector, you look troubled,” He grabs himself a seat and pats him on the shoulder.</p>
<p>Hector can’t help but be troubled by wondering what he should say to Ephraim, especially about what happened the other day. “Also, you look good in your new armor,”</p>
<p>“Thanks to my friend, but let’s just say this armor has caused me some…inconveniences…” Hector stares at Gerik and Eliwood talking in the background as they drink to their ale. Hard to believe this man, can act so normally while behind doors, he became a succubus incarnate</p>
<p>“What inconveniences?” Ephraim stares at his friend’s glaring</p>
<p>The blue-haired lord looks around to make sure Eliwood was out of sight, as he gestures Ephraim to come closer as he leans closer to his ear and whispers the entire story to his ear. The other blue-haired lord simply nodded as Hector reaches the risqué part which is making Ephraim flustered and quite bothered.</p>
<p>Hector pulls away from him and stares at a flustered Ephraim. ”And that’s how it happened.” He nonchalantly stabs a piece of meat with his fork and pops in his mouth.</p>
<p>“Umm…I don’t have words on how to respond to that,” Ephraim tries to not be overwhelmed with his friend’s indecency.</p>
<p>“Even I’m stumped on how to control his urges and his touches are enough to make my spine shiver,” He drops his cutlery on his unfinished meal. “I just don’t know what to do with him.”</p>
<p>Ephraim ponders for a bit. “I think I may have the solution for that,”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Hector and Eliwood have been doing some missions for the summoner. Both heroes are on their way back after the mission was completed. Eliwood and Hector who is walking on their way back to Askr. Some walking to the nearest one of two towns from their current location.</p>
<p>“You did well back their Hector,” Eliwood looks back at Hector who seems to be in deep thought. “Hector?”</p>
<p>Hector looks back on what he and Ephraim talked about on the Inn.</p>
<p>
  <em>“If Eliwood wants to be dominated, why not do it?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What?! I’d never do that to my friend!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You’re not gonna go ignore it and let it get to you?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I…”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“If you want to make him stop, then do it.”</em>
</p>
<p>“Hector.” Eliwood’s firm voice snap Hector from his thoughts. “Is something wrong? You have been spacing out,”</p>
<p>“My apologies my friend,”</p>
<p>“Are you okay? You look tired,” When Eliwood approaches Hector, he felt something wet dropped on his hair. Both men looked at the sky as they see gray clouds gather in the sky, as the rain began to drop and suddenly pour hard</p>
<p>“Ah! Rain!”</p>
<p>“The next town is too far from here! Let’s find shelter and wait for the rain out,” Both men look around in their location. Hector spots a cave very near them.</p>
<p>“A cave!” He pointed to the west as both men raced to the cave. They enter the cave as they begin to remove their capes and Hector removes his armor from him. Hector looks at the rain which has no sign of stopping for a while.</p>
<p>“The rain is pouring quite hard. No sign of stopping might as well. Might as well rest for a…” He turns to see Eliwood who was shivering, hugging his knees while his outfit is soaking.</p>
<p>“Eliwood! Are you okay?!” He rushes to him immediately, he fringes the wet bangs off him as he places his forehead on top of his forehead. He can feel Eliwood is warm.</p>
<p>“El, you’re burning up,” Hector he rushes to his bag and fishes out a small bag filled with round pellets.</p>
<p>“Here drink this,” He puts the round pellet on Eliwood’s mouth to which he ate the medicine. He swallows the medicine as he feels the breath getting steady now.</p>
<p>The red-haired Lord opens his eyes weekly to find Hector holding him. “Hec…tor,” Eliwood breathes out as he feels the medicine working.</p>
<p>“Get some rest,” He puts Eliwood down as he uses Eliwood’s bag as a pillow while his cape as cover the dirty cave floor. Hector looks at his vulnerable friend. This could be his chance to finally get back at him. He can’t help but examine the wet clothing hugging his toned body. He can feel the bulge forming in his pants. This is too good to ignore.</p>
<p>Hector stood up as he lies himself down at Hector which caused Eliwood to wake up.</p>
<p>“Hector! What is-” He was silent when Hector pinches his cheeks as he forced his tongue inside Eliwood’s mouth. He was thrashing around to break free from Hector’s grip but his fever is making him weak. After minutes of struggling, he finally gave in to Hector’s kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance, as Eliwood slings his arms around Hector’s neck as he pulls him close. Eliwood pulls away from Hector’s lips.</p>
<p>“No. We shouldn’t,”</p>
<p>“What is the matter Eliwood? Don’t you like being penetrated by me?”</p>
<p>“No…you might get sick.” Eliwood tries to push him away only to find both his arms to be pinned by Hector’s arm.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry Eliwood, I can’t control myself.” He undoes his top slowly to find his wet toned body. He stares at the toned body as his fingers travel around Eliwood’s body and circles around the erect nipple. “So cute,” He went down and began sucking his left nipple making the red-haired lord throw his head back in pleasure.</p>
<p>“Ah! Hector! I-” Eliwood was cut off when Hector uses his free hand to cover his mouth.</p>
<p>“Hush Eliwood. Savor the pleasure.” He continues to suck both Eliwood’s nipples as he moves downwards to his crotch. He looks at Eliwood who was staring at Hector who was licking his cloth-covered crotch. He then proceeds to remove the wet pants off, throwing it aside as he marvels at Eliwood’s semi-hard cock.</p>
<p>Hector grabs the soft cock, “Oh, your cock just twitch by my touch Eliwood,” He saw his friend covering his eyes while hiding his blushing face from his friend.</p>
<p>“Please, don’t.”</p>
<p>Hector knew about how Eliwood has some insecurities about his body compared to Hector. “To think you just dominated me a few days ago, Looks like I get to do the same. Let me taste your Durandal then,” Hector began taking in Eliwood’s cock making him grip on his hair hard.</p>
<p>Eliwood couldn’t describe the feeling around his cock, as the blue-haired lord continues to suckle on his cock he can feel his tongue licking around its head. <em>‘I can’t let him win if I moan otherwise I…’</em></p>
<p>“Stop Hector, I’m gonna-” Hector pulls away from his cock making Eliwood whines at the loss of Hector’s mouth.</p>
<p>“Don’t fret Eliwood, The main event is starting,” Hector caresses Eliwood’s legs and without warning, he raises his legs high as he began licking Eliwood’s opening.</p>
<p>“Wait! Stop! Ah… licking…” Eliwood couldn’t understand the strange pleasure of Hector licking his opening he tries to reaches for his cock and began stroking. The red-haired panted for his breathe while the warm feeling has been growing the moment Hector began licking on his opening. He can feel Hector’s tongue penetrating him little by little.</p>
<p>Hector pulls away as he leaves the trail of saliva as he stood up and began undoing his belt, removing his armor plate and his shirt. Eliwood stares at Hector who was stripping right in front of him. He can’t help but marvel at Hector’s muscular body, which he knew very after honking his pecs from time to time.</p>
<p>“It’s time for me to finally mark you as mine,” He began removing his pants to reveal his hard ten-inch cock and a small bush on top of his cock. “My ‘Maltet’ is yours,”</p>
<p>The red-haired lord stared at his best friend’s cock, <em>‘That is one huge Maltet,’</em></p>
<p>Hector smirks when Eliwood, “Don’t worry, Eliwood,” He pushes Eliwood down the cave floor as he raises his legs in the air as he aligns his cock in his opening. “I will treat you well,” He pushes his cock deep inside Eliwood. He felt the tore in his whole as he felt his virginity has been torn and felt Hector’s cock is digging deep inside him.</p>
<p>“AH! Hector. Just-” He tries to squirm away from him but Hector forced his cocked making Eliwood cry in pain.</p>
<p>“Hush Eliwood. It’s okay,” Hector soothes him as he caresses his cheek. “I won’t move till you say so. Besides, you fucked yourself with my cock though right?” Eliwood blushes at the comment as he hides his face with his hands. But Hector brushes his hands away. “Eliwood. When I fuck you look into my eyes, okay?” He says seriously which made Eliwood nodded in obedience with no question.</p>
<p>After a few minutes of breathing, Eliwood took a deep breath and looks at Hector. “Okay, I’m ready,”</p>
<p>“Good.”</p>
<p>Hector didn’t waste any time as he began thrusting himself to Eliwood at a very high speed. The red-haired lord lets out erotically moan which makes Hector feels horny for him. He tries to cover his mouth to prevent any more loud noise from arousing any attention to a possible nearby enemy. He tries shutting his mouth but Hector’s eyes keep staring at him, oddly enough it felt hypnotizing to stare at his blue eyes.</p>
<p>“Eliwood,” Hector is still panting while thrusting himself in and out of him.</p>
<p>“He-Hector…Ah!”</p>
<p>“Remember this sensation, this pain, the sensation you feel, all of it belongs to me,” He pulls away enough to have his tip near out of him and then powerfully thrust himself enough to send shivers down his spine. “Your body is taking my cock so well as if it’s…” He gives a few more thrust in him, “made for me. Your body belongs to me,”</p>
<p><em>‘Hector’s demeanor, his powerful thrust. After that time I tried to force myself onto him. But now I feel more submissive, Is it the fever?’ </em>He thought as he continues to feel the powerful jolt of pleasure being injected by Hector. <em>‘But…seeing his eyes. Makes me want to…’</em></p>
<p>“Hector…” He crossed his legs behind Hector’s body and locks his arms around his neck and pulls him closer, “Breed me,” He whispers hoarsely making him thrusts him deeper. The blue-haired lord drilling in and out while Eliwood keeps holding him in place as he chants ‘I love you’s’, ‘Fuck me’, ‘Harder,’. He feels his hands are lifting from his neck and he grabs both hands and pins him down on the cavern floor. While he mindlessly fucks his best friend.</p>
<p>Eliwood can feel something warm building up inside his body, “Hector, I’m gonna…” He feels Hector’s hand caressing his cheek.</p>
<p>“Let’s come together, my love,” He coos as a few thrusts later both men came together. Eliwood came painting his built chest with his fluids while Hector painted his inside with his seed. The big man lands on Eliwood’s chest, letting out a big oomph on how heavy he is. Both men panted for breathes as Hector admires his handiwork. He notices that Eliwood must have passed out due to exhaustion and medicine. He simply smiles as he pulls Eliwood close to his body knowing the rain won’t let up anytime soon, he used his black cape as a makeshift blanket as both men lulled to sleep.</p>
<p>
  <em>Next Morning</em>
</p>
<p>Eliwood opens his eyes only to find himself naked and the only thing covering him was Hector’s cape as a blanket. He looks around to find Hector already suited up. He saw him adjusting his armor. He is putting his gloves on.</p>
<p>Hector turns around to see Eliwood woke up, “Ah, Eliwood you’re awake.” He approaches his sleepy friend. “Did you slept well?”</p>
<p>Eliwood rubs sand off his eyes, “What happened last night?” He asked while he feels aches and pain rubbing all over his body. He removes his cape to find covered in bruises and bites. He would like to comment on it but his body is aching to care.</p>
<p>Hector took a minute to admire his handiwork, he coughs a bit to remain composure and get the conversation back on track. “We were on our way to Askr but a heavy fall happened last night. You ended up getting a high fever.” He reaches to Eliwood’s forehead only to find his body temperature to be normal. “Looks like your body is well enough for travel,”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Hector, for taking care of me,” Hector’s heart always skips a beat whenever Eliwood smiles innocently. He looks away to avoid Eliwood to see his blushing face.</p>
<p>“No problem,” He looks away as he began fixing his equipment. Eliwood tries to stand up when he tries to lift his legs, a jolt of pain made him tremble and fell. The moment he heard his thud from Eliwood he immediately rushes to his side.</p>
<p>“Are you okay?”</p>
<p>“I’m alright, my feet are a bit weak so I might need the help of changing and helping me walk…”</p>
<p>After the awkwardly silent dressing Eliwood back, the two made their way back to Askr slowly. The moment they arrive at Askr, the healers made their way to get Eliwood to receive proper treatment while Hector reports the results of the mission to Alfonse. Despite the minor setbacks of their arrival they did well.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <em>A few Days Later</em>
</p>
<p>Hector walks into the infirmary to where Eliwood is being treated. He can’t help but feel nervous after what he did to Eliwood. Both heroes didn’t see each other for the past few days because under the healer’s orders to recuperate his health before he can go duty again. The blue-haired lord took a deep breath as he knocks on the door.</p>
<p>“Who is it?” The voice through the door asked.</p>
<p>“It’s me, Hector,”</p>
<p>“Come in,”</p>
<p>Hector turns the knob on the door to find Eliwood who is on the bed, book on his hands. The red-haired lord closes his book to see Hector on the door.</p>
<p>“Hey there Eliwood,” Hector closes the door behind him.</p>
<p>“Been a few days hasn’t it,” Eliwood said as he puts the book on the desk, where Hector notices a vase with white lilies.</p>
<p>“whose flowers are they from?” He asked as he took a chair to sat near his bed.</p>
<p>Eliwood turns at the flowers, “Oh these? These are from Roy and Lilina,” He remembers how Roy and Lilina got so worried about them for not going back a day as expected. “Roy got so worried about me, that when Lilina left the room. He cried in my shoulder,” He can remember when Roy hugged him as he cried in his chest while he can do is console him.</p>
<p>Hector remembers how Eliwood refuses to shed a tear in front of everyone. Even if it’s something trivial. “I see. Since she knows that I died in her world. Must have been shocking when she first found out,” He remembered when he accidentally spilled something important, Lilina avoided him for a long time until she confronts him and promised to get to know her dad. Even if it means staying in Askr a bit longer.</p>
<p>After a few minutes of awkward silence, Hector has been debating whether or not he should tell him what happened at the cave.</p>
<p>“Hector?” He stares at his friend who was looking at his griping fist. “Are you al-”</p>
<p>“Eliwood,” He grabs both his hands as he stares seriously in his blue eyes. “Whatever happens, this stays between us…” Eliwood has no clue what Hector he is talking about so he ended up nodding as an answer.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” His apology caught Eliwood off guard.</p>
<p>“The reason why you are like that is that I took advantage of you at your weakness,” The red-haired lord widens his eyes as memories started flooding in. He can remember being pinned down, touched, violated by his hand.</p>
<p>“Hector…why did you…”</p>
<p>“The medicine I gave you is simply a drug to make yourself weak. I thought at the time what you did to me at the inn, this was my chance to get back at you. But in the end, this is nothing but one of my childish ways. I’m truly sincerely sorry my friend,” Hector never felt so ashamed than the time he nearly caused an injury when they were sparring as kids. He didn’t bother looking at his best friend since he can tell that he was fuming mad.</p>
<p>“Eliwood,” He looks at Eliwood who has no trace of emotion on his face.</p>
<p>“Hector. Could you come closer for a second?” Eliwood asks as Hector leans closer only to be surprised when his friend locks his arms around him Hector’s neck dragging him on his bed and Hector now on top of Eliwood.</p>
<p>“You may be blunt Hector, but boy you can be an idiot.”</p>
<p>“Who are you calling an idiot?!” The blue-haired lord immediately calms down Eliwood kisses his nose, making the large man blush and covers his face with hands.</p>
<p><em>‘Hector is so cute when he blushes,’ </em>Eliwood loves teasing Hector despite knowing that he let him being taken advantage of.</p>
<p>Eliwood removes the hands covering his friend’s as he caresses his face. “Who would have thought the man I fall for is right here…”</p>
<p>“Wait. So you knew about that?” His eyes widen at Eliwood’s words as he removes on top of him as he lies to his side as both men stare to each other’s eyes.</p>
<p>“It’s not called taken advantage of when I let you right?”</p>
<p>“I…guess so” He looks away only to be redirected by his friend’s fingers.</p>
<p>“It’s been a long time hasn’t it?” He didn’t understand at first but he remembers during his childhood. Where he and his parents are doing important meetings while the children had to behave and keep each other company. He can still remember the day when they slept at the same bed.</p>
<p>“Yeah, how we are so young and carefree…” He looks back at their childhood days but the responsibilities and the war complicate things further. “Look at us now. Adults that have all these duties and responsibilities on our shoulder,”</p>
<p>Eliwood reaches for Hector’s face. “You have become quite a handsome Hector,” The red-haired lord smiles at his complexion as he scoots closer to Hector. Normally he wouldn’t agree to this but considering his demeanor he went along as his hand pulls Eliwood closer.</p>
<p>Hector’s warmth, Hector’s breathing, Hector’s scent. He can feel Hector’s everything which is making him shiver in anticipation. “You smell so good, Hector…” He nuzzles into Hector’s neck as he inhales deep in his neck. While Hector can smell his friend’s hair with traces of sandalwood and pine needles, he can’t help but tighten his grip around him.</p>
<p>Hector and Eliwood have been in each other’s embrace for five minutes while enjoying each other’s embrace. “Eliwood, ” The smaller man hummed when he called him.</p>
<p>“Hm?”</p>
<p>“Eliwood. Please…” He pulls away from a bit as he pushes his chin upward to make him stare in his blue eyes. “Be mine, forever.” Eliwood blushes at Hector’s proclamation for him. He can feel his heart beating from his chest.</p>
<p>“Ummm…I…” He can’t help but stutter on his friend’s proclamation. But after controlling his breathing, he smiles at Hector lovingly. “Yes, Hector,” He accepted his proclamation which made Hector sneak a chaste kiss on his forehead.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Eliwood.” Hector embraces him tight. “I swore by my axe, I will protect you till the day I die,” He promises to his lover his oath for him. Eliwood couldn’t contain his smile knowing that he no longer had to do it.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Few days after Hector’s proclamation. Both men agreed that they should take this slowly but surely. H How many missions have been going on and the summoner gave the two heroes a day off. Hector is currently waiting for Eliwood to arrive. Both he and Eliwood are off duty while they explore the kingdom of Askr. He can’t help but be nervous since this is their first day as a couple. Although, Lyn and Ninian have been teasing them which is making both men embarrassed.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, a man has been tip-toeing behind Hector. He saw him stretching his arms and that’s where he saw an opening. He goes over his neck and began groping his left pec. Hector moans at the sudden attack only to find Eliwood groping him. “Eliwood!?” Hector squeaked at his friend over the sudden attack.</p>
<p>“Gotcha, Hector~” Eliwood smiles as he releases his grip while doing one more honk for good measure.</p>
<p>He rubs his aching left chest at Eliwood’s sudden groping, “You enjoy doing that do you?” He glares at him at</p>
<p>Eliwood sneaks another grope on his other chest, “At least let me have my fun,” Hector playfully punches him in the arm. “Anyways, you ready to go?”</p>
<p>“Sure am, there happens to be a fair nearby.” Hector leads the way while Eliwood gleefully follows him while holding hands.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, a pair of men saw the events before them. “Huh, was that Eliwood and Hector?” Boyd asked his friend.</p>
<p>“Huh, you’re right,” Ike saw Eliwood groping Hector from the distance, “Looks like those two have been close friends,”</p>
<p>“Close huh?” The green haired-mercenary smiles as he approaches Ike, trying to emulate what Eliwood did to Hector with groping hands ready.</p>
<p>“No,” Ike scolds as he slaps Boyd’s hand off before it touches his pecs.</p>
<p>“Aww,”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There you have it. I added a rare pair from a tumblr. You could say I have been enjoying the Elihec ship. It is almost akin to Dimiclaude. But I guess I'm a fan of the ship of a smart-jock kind of relationship. Boy I can see the allure of this ship. I might consider playing the game if I have time.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>